


rock 'n roll porn

by Nonymos



Series: drawn into something [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anne is generally having the time of her life, Dan is generally delighted, Eddie is generally mortified, Hence the title, Humiliation kink, OT4, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, This is really just porn, Venom is generally hungry, because that's what's happening here, ex-boyfriends are like old sweaters, i will quote this song forever and you can't stop me, what's the opposite of cuckold kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos
Summary: Thank you so much for reading! Comments feed me :DI hope you enjoyed this lil smutty snippet! I'm planning on writing another ficlet next, and then it'll be time for a longer, plottier installment. ^^Edit:PART OF THIS FICLET WAS MADE INTO A COMIC BY SAFF, OH MY GOD LOOK AT IT





	rock 'n roll porn

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [rockandrollowe porno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899253) by [tehanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu)



 

 

 

 

Anne doesn’t ask what Eddie does in his own time, these days. That’s because she doesn’t want to actually know, just in case she’s ever asked to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. She’s been with Venom only once—for a couple of hours—and in that short time they’ve eaten a man’s head; so legal ramifications regarding Eddie’s extracurricular activities are not entirely out of the question.

Now, Anne’s a lawyer. Her sense of good and bad bows out to her sense of legal and illegal. And legally, here, the best course of action is to be deaf and blind. If Eddie does bad things, she trusts he’s doing them to bad people, and that’s really all she needs to sleep well at night. She’s used to settling out of court, even with her own conscience.

She’s advised Eddie not to tell Dan anything, either. She wonders how he explained the whole thing to Venom later, but of course she won’t _ask._

A more frivolous result of those necessary safeguards is that she’s rarely privy to Eddie’s schedule. They’ve got a group chat now, the three of them—with Venom sometimes interjecting in the conversation, always typing in all caps to signal it’s him—and they mostly use it to keep each other updated on whether they’re having lunch or dinner and who’s coming where. Dan can be held up in surgery till late, even outside of his night shifts, and Anne’s office hours are chaotic at best.

It’s been a few weeks since the yellow rose business, and it’s funny how little has changed overall _._ Most of the time, Anne comes home to Dan, who invariably welcomes her with a smile and a kiss and an idea for dinner. Once or twice it’s been Eddie and Dan both—trying to find something they can both watch on Netflix and baffling each other with their respective tastes. (Eddie likes _Parks & Recreation. _Dan likes _Hannibal_.)

(Venom likes _Battlestar Galactica_.)

Even after he got a new set of keys to Anne’s, Eddie’s still a bit unsure how he fits in. When she gave them to him, he cradled them in the palm of his hand for a few seconds, as if he wasn’t quite sure what they were, before pocketing them. Around noon today, he’s put a text in the group chat to say he could come by tonight. When Anne comes home, he’s already there sitting at the kitchen table, working on his laptop.

He glances up quickly when she walks in. “Hey, Annie. I, uh, just let myself in.”

“You did good.” Anne kisses his cheek, then lets her hand trail across his shoulders as she walks around him. Black tendrils twine around her hand for a quick squeeze, and she squeezes back with a smile. “Hello, darling.”

Eddie’s closed his laptop. “How was your day?”

“Oh, the usual,” she says, pouring herself a glass of wine. “Except now I’m getting paid less. How was yours?”

“Good. Good. I, uh, wrote quite a bit. So, that’s good.”

There’s a silence. He hasn’t turned on the harsh ceiling lights—Anne only uses them when she’s actually cooking and needs to see what she’s doing; she otherwise prefers the soft, golden light of the retro bulbs by the door. Of course he knows that. He’s lived here. He knows her.

Eddie clears his throat. “Hey, uh, you know how I might be going on a business trip soon?”

“You’ve said.” It’s very probably code for something gory and violent. Not that she’s asking _._

 “It’s just—I might have to go all the way to New York and I’m not sure how to actually _get_ there. Since I’m pretty sure V can’t be on a plane. With the noise and all.”

Anne can see how a giant alien going berserk at thirty thousand feet might be a problem. She’s actually surprised Eddie’s thought of it himself; sharing a body with Venom’s made him more responsible, more level-headed, and way more likely to plan ahead than he ever was.

“I actually have a client who’s in the business of designing and building planes. I could ask him if they’re likely to make noise in Venom’s lethal range.”

“Oh, that—that’d be great,” Eddie says, perking up. “Thank you.”

“I’m going to get a quick shower. Will you order us some dinner?”

“Sure.” He doesn’t even have to ask what he’s supposed to get—he knows what she likes after a long day at work.

Having him around, these days, really feels like the emotional equivalent of an old sweater Anne’s found in the back of her closet. She still remembers why she stopped wearing it, and she got herself some new clothes since then; but God, does it feel comfortable to have it on.

She thinks of nothing much while she’s in the shower, just those last thoughts floating in her head, of old comforts and new ways to appreciate them. She’s just stepping out of her shower when the door clicks open on Eddie.

“Hey, Annie, they’re out of pho soup, what do you—oh shit.” He puts a hand over his eyes. “Sorry! I’m sorry. I thought you were still in.”

She can believe it’s an honest mistake. Her shower cabin has opaque walls, and Eddie’s never been a good actor. She’s faintly amused at the way he actually covers his eyes. “Eddie, it’s okay. You’ve seen me naked.”

“I don’t wanna—I won’t presume it’s something I can still do.”

For all his flaws, for all that he might be killing and eating people on the regular, Eddie’s a deeply decent person. Every time Anne’s made aware of that, it’s like the first time.

“Thanks, Eddie,” she says, maybe more warmly than she should. “But I don’t mind.”

“Oh.” He clears his throat. “Well, then. All right.” He takes away his hand, peeks at her; then gives a lopsided smile. “Aw, you’re wearing a towel.”

She unclasps her hair, shakes it over her shoulders. “I know you like suits better.”

“Or nothing. Nothing’s good, too.” He stands there for a moment with his little smile, then jerks a thumb at the door. “Should I, uh, go back to—”

She steps forward and kisses him all at once. It lasts for a second; then she pulls back, grabs his collar and drags him fully into the bathroom.

“Whoa, okay,” he says, stumbling forward. “Wow, this is happening.”

“Don’t tell me you’re shocked.”

Anne’s smiling, but her heart’s beating like mad. She’s shocking herself, really.

Still, she goes on. "We were talking about getting something to eat."

Of course Eddie knows what she likes; and of course he knows how to take her hints by now. So he goes to his knees, soaking his jeans in a puddle of water.

Anne's barely breathing. Eddie's hands slip up her thighs, fingers digging in. Anne can’t look away from him. He meets her eyes, then presses his face between her legs, breathes in deep through her towel.

She remembers him being good at this. Especially after she taught him exactly how to do it, holding him by a tie around his neck so he couldn’t come back up before the job was done.

He leans back on his heels and opens her towel—not enough to unwrap it fully; just enough to see. He’s so close. His breath’s caressing her on each exhale. Abruptly, she thinks about Dan.

They’ve _talked_ about this, they’ve _agreed_ to this. Eddie and Dan have already fooled around, even. Sort of. Kinda. Which brought her nothing but absolute glee. No buried hurt whatsoever. And yet this, right now, this feels like cheating. Like she’s the worst person in the world, like she’s going to hurt Dan irreparably.

Eddie puts his mouth on her, and she lets out a shaky breath.

He licks deep inside. Anne’s legs are already trembling. She leans back against the cabinet. Her towel’s coming loose, and Eddie glances up at her body; then he gets back to work, but it’s not like before—he’s losing his focus—breaking pace once, twice, and finally stopping entirely to lean his forehead against her thigh, breathing hard.

“Will you _shut up,"_ he mutters.

Anne had completely forgotten about Venom till then. She really _is_ a white girl in a horror movie. Hell, she’s having sex right now. Everyone knows that’s the last thing you should be doing when monsters are afoot, but that's not stopping her.

“What—what is it?” she breathes. “What is he saying?”

“Nothing,” Eddie mutters, and goes back to work. Anne's startled, throws her head back. Her thoughts are running in disjointed leaps and bounds—what did Venom ask for? Did he want to _join?_

Now _there’s_ something they haven’t discussed. They’re meeting in the middle, but what’s in the middle? Is it sex with aliens? The idea of Eddie morphing into a huge, shiny, muscular body and slamming her against the bathroom wall suddenly crosses her mind.

It’s not _wholly_ unpleasant.

Of course, Anne’s allowed Venom into her whole body once, already. And he’s a sentient creature—which is probably more than can be said for her ex Kevin—so maybe she should give this some serious thought, maybe they should all sit down and have a clear talk about this. But later, when she’s not—when Eddie’s not—

He’s going at it, face wet with her, and she gives in, presses him hard against her body, grinding against his face now. He relaxes his jaw, lets her do what she wants; he knows the drill. No matter how well she’s taught him, this is always how she finishes, doing the work herself, using his whole face just to rub herself off, keeping him firmly in place by the hair. She pushes and presses, grinds and gasps, she’s almost there, almost—

Which is when she hears the door click open.

The both of them freeze. Anne’s breathing hard, teetering on the very brink of orgasm. She’s not cheating. She’s _not_. But it’s so ingrained in her. And it’s so typical, the husband coming home to a treacherous wife.

To hell with that guilt stuff.

“I’m in the bathroom, honey,” she calls hoarsely. “I’m with Eddie.”

“With Eddie?” is Dan’s distant answer.

Steps sound in the hallway, coming closer. Eddie panics and tries to get away, but Anne firms her grip on his scalp and _keeps_ him there. A second later, Dan opens the bathroom door.

“Well, hi.” He sounds delighted. Of course he does.

Eddie’s gone still, breathing quick and hard between Anne’s legs. He’s not trying to twist free anymore.

“Hello kiss?” Dan offers.

Anne fucking loves him. “Come here.”

He steps into the bathroom and gives Anne a very nice hello kiss indeed. Then, without looking away from her, he puts his hand on the back of Eddie’s neck. “So is he doing a good job?”

Anne’s pretty sure Eddie’s just nearly come from that comment. She glances down; he’s scarlet with shame.

“He’s trying his best,” Anne says.

“Well, go on, Eddie.” Dan gives him a little shake. “Don’t be shy.”

Eddie looks like he might just die.

“Go _on,”_ she echoes, more sharply.

Finally, face burning, he does, more slowly and clumsily than before.

Dan smiles, watching him intently. “Poor Eddie,” he says. “He does tend to get in some embarrassing situations in front of me.”

“Oh, he’ll survive.”

There's a stretch of silence; the noises Eddie's making sound so  _loud,_ almost as loud as Anne's panting breaths.

“Are you going to come soon, honey?” Dan asks, somewhat gallantly.

“Not like that, I’m not,” Anne says. She exhales, then goes back to what she was doing before he arrived—angling her pelvis, firming her grip, and all but grinding against Eddie’s face. “I have to do everything myself.”

She’s never done that to Dan, who’s got enough humility—or is it pragmatism?—to accept the fact that vibrators are a woman’s man’s best friend. Eddie’s always insisted on making good use of himself alone, and since Anne enjoyed using him, they made it work rather nicely.

“That doesn’t look very comfortable for him,” Dan notes, with rather more cheer than one might expect.

Anne’s in full swing now—whatever her brain’s been replaced with, it’s hot and it’s vicious and it wants _more,_ and it doesn’t _care_ that Eddie’s having trouble breathing. It _likes_ to see him struggling and humiliated. It loves to see him tremble under Dan’s hand, under Dan’s steady gaze.

If Anne’s shocked at anything now, it’s her own shamelessness. It’s not like she’s used to being watched during sex; she’s never even had a threesome before. This doesn’t exactly qualify, of course. But fuck, she’s the only one naked, _and_ she’s getting herself off. Yet she doesn’t feel embarrassed at all. It’s not like she’s putting on a show for two men’s benefit. _Eddie’s_ the centerpiece; Anne and Dan are feeding on his mortification. Sexual cannibalism—Venom must approve, since he’s let it happen—

“Oh,” Anne gasps, “oh, okay, here, _fuck,”_ and crushes Eddie’s face against her as she comes.

Dan kisses her again, all at once and open-mouthed. He’s usually neater, and it melts Anne’s brain even more. Eddie can probably feel her every twitch in his mouth. Somehow, she can feel that he’s swallowing. She gets very wet. He swallows again, throat working against her thigh, and then she finally lets him come up for air, just as Dan pulls back from the kiss.

Her legs are weak, trembling, threatening to give out. She can barely string her thoughts together and gets her towel around herself again, for no particular reason. Eddie’s catching his breath on the floor. His jeans are soaked through, and he’s so hard that it’s got to hurt, bulging against his zipper.

“What now?” Dan asks with what sounds like genuine interest.

“I’m—not sure,” Anne pants. “You… last time, you didn’t…”

“No, I gave him some privacy and he—”

Eddie shakes his head, still breathless. “Not me,” he manages, looking down, probably so he won’t meet their eyes. “Us. Venom.”

Anne and Dan both go silent at that.

“I mean,” Anne begins after a while, “if everyone’s up for it—”

She’s not even done talking that slick black tendrils are pushing out of Eddie, dexterously zipping his fly open and pulling his cock out.

“Oh, fuck,” he says, a bit desperately.

Anne suddenly feels bad—maybe because she’s come; her relish of Eddie’s discomfort is turning around into protective instincts. Poor Eddie, really, getting molested by an alien parasite in front of his ex-fiancée and her new boyfriend.

“Come here,” she murmurs, wrapping a hand behind his head to bring his face back where it was, only with the towel between them again.

He presses against her, moving up his hands to grab onto her hips like a lover, or a supplicant, or both. Venom’s got him wrapped in a shiny black sheath that’s rippling around his cock; it’s not showy, but it looks dangerously effective, and under a minute’s time, Eddie’s clinging more desperately to her and muffling noises into her towel.

It doesn’t take long after that. When he’s done, he slumps forward, shaking again.

Dan smiles and kisses Anne on the cheek. “I’ll go change out of my work clothes.”

After he’s gone, Anne sits on the bathroom floor with Eddie, who flops on his back, completely heedless of the water now soaking his sweatshirt.

“Everything,” he mumbles, “is so _weird,_ all the _time.”_

“I can’t argue with that.” She pats his chest. “Are you saying you never want to do anything like that again?”

“No, I do,” he says in appalled confusion. “That’s the thing. I _always do.”_

“Good.” She grins. “Because that was really, really fun.”

“You’re going to kill me,” Eddie whines. “You’re all going to kill me, and I’m going to _like it.”_ He looks at the door. “Doesn’t… doesn’t Dan want to… you know…”

“Aw, you’re so _thoughtful.”_

“Shut up,” Eddie mumbles, getting red again. “He’s just—he’s—”

“What about Venom?”

“Oh, Venom can feel my orgasms.” Eddie props himself up to sit against the shower cabin. “So, you know, we’re good.”

“Wow. That’s… a pretty sweet deal.”

“Yeah.” There’s a pause. Then Eddie clears his throat. “It says you taste like chocolate.”

“I beg your _pardon.”_

“It got really excited about it—that’s why I told it to keep it quiet.”

“What the fuck did I _eat_ to taste like _chocolate?”_ Anne insists.

“Not literally. I mean, not to me. I think it’s because of that phenethylamine thing.”

“What? Down _there?”_

“Apparently.”

Anne stares at Eddie for a few seconds, then gets up, careful on the slippery floor, tightening her towel around her again. “Honey,” she calls out, “is there phenethylamine in vaginas?”

“Oh, yes, as a matter of fact, there is,” Dan answers from the bedroom. He shuffles back into view, having indeed changed clothes. “Why, did Venom notice?”

“Dan,” Eddie says heroically, “would you—like to… get off?”

Dan blinks, then smiles. “Aw, that’s sweet, Eddie. Watching you guys was plenty.”

Anne resists the insane urge to get on one knee and say something stupid. She should probably get some clothes on first, at the very least. She’s still in her goddamn towel.

Venom suddenly boils out of Eddie, startling them all, tendrils latching all over his upper body to suck out the water from his clothes. “THIS IS ALL VERY NICE,” he says, “BUT YOU STILL HAVEN’T ORDERED ANY FOOD.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments feed me :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this lil smutty snippet! I'm planning on writing another ficlet next, and then it'll be time for a longer, plottier installment. ^^
> 
> Edit: [PART OF THIS FICLET WAS MADE INTO A COMIC BY SAFF, OH MY GOD LOOK AT IT](https://twitter.com/saffytaffy6/status/1092929712731475968)


End file.
